Forbidden Kingdom Haze
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: 9S and 2B are sent on a search and destroy mission in the forbidden kingdom. They think it will be a relatively quick and easy mission until a haze in the forest slows them down. What could this haze be and why is it affecting the YoRHa androids in such a manner? Their mission has been delayed. Rated M for sexual content, Lemons, and Language. Plz Review! Enjoy!


NieR Automata

**Heyoooo and welcome to another fanfiction by yours truly. Today we have a NieR Automata story that I pulled out of my ass at 1am this morning and fell asleep writing by the end. This is a very mature story and I just started playing NieR not too long ago but I think I have a decent grasp on character interaction and development. If I get anything wrong or mess up a personality trait I apologize. Rated M for language and sexual content. No flamers. **

"YoRHa units 9S and 2B, you are assigned to do a search and destroy mission. Somewhere in the Forest Kingdom we have faint black box signals from a rogue android. This android deserted YoRHa and killed at least 20 of our units in their escape. It is now your job to seek this android out and use whatever means necessary to kill them." Commander was in a rather snappy mood today as she detailed our mission.

"Understood, we will attain flight units and head to Earth immediately." I said. And we were dismissed. 2B followed close behind me as I lead the way to the hangar. "Well, luckily we know the Forest Kingdom well after our encounter with A2, so this should be a relatively easy mission."

"Let's just get this over with." 2B said monotonously as she stepped into her flight unit and begun to launch. I hastily stepped into mine and followed her. When we arrived on earth we landed just outside Pascal's village and the bridge to the forest. We made our way into the forest where the sky darkened and the trees towered over us. Wild Boars grazed with the moose and small creeks ran through the tree roots. It was beautiful and peaceful, I loved coming here. Unfortunately, 9S model units are scanner units and not so much combat units such as 2B. Androids are not permitted to have emotion, a lot of the time it's hard for me to contain it. But 2B is good at lack of emotion. Sometimes I wonder if she dislikes me and can't stand to be around me during a mission. I received an incoming call on my POD from the commander.

"9S, I'm receiving some strange readings in the atmosphere in the Forest Kingdom. It would be wise to take shelter at some point to avoid overriding your systems."

"Thank you commander, we will keep that in mind, but this shouldn't take long." I ended the transmission and looked around. The air was hazy and grey, the animals seemed to be unaffected so I assumed it was just a fog.

"Proposal: Units 9S and 2B should find an indoor shelter for the next 12 hours until the air clarifies." POD stated.

"What is wrong with the air? It looks like fog." I asked the POD.

"Unknown, substance has not been founded in any human or YoRHa database." I scoffed and turned to 2B.

"Should we listen to the PODs or keep going?" 2B crossed her arms and looked around.

"I think we should keep going, this should be quick if we can track the rogue android with the POD scanner program."

"Agreed ma'am." I say absentmindedly as I investigate the trunk of an ancient tree.

"How many times have I told you not to call me ma'am, call me 2B." My cheeks redden and my internal temperature rises. Embarrassment is the emotion.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am—I mean 2B!" I stutter out. She scoffs and turns to walk away. "You can call me Nines, I would prefer that."

"I'm calling you 9S because that is your name. Emotions are strictly prohibited so getting personal with names on an emotional level would be a violation. Let's go." She says in a way that says 'I'm done talking about this'. My cheeks are still searing with heat and my cardiac rhythm is heightened. She is the only one who can make me feel this way. We continue through the abandoned kingdom and defeat some machines chanting about their king. Pick up some items for later missions and upgrades and activate a transporter. As we travel deeper the haze gets thicker, so thick it becomes hard to see what's ahead. I would have walked off the cliff if I didn't have 2B grab me before my foot slid off from the wet moss. For hours we walked without saying much to each other.

"2B, do you think we should take a break? We should rest our systems so they don't get damaged." I looked back at 2B and she was holding onto the trunk of a tree hunched over. "2B!" I shouted as I ran over to help her. "Are you ok? Are you overheating?" She shoved my hand away abruptly.

"I'm fine, let's just keep going." I was concerned, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavy. She stumbled away from the tree and begun walking away.

"Proposal: Units 2B and 9S should seek shelter and rest their systems." POD exclaimed.

"I think we should listen to the PODs, you don't look ok 2B." I said to her as I position myself to catch her if she falls

"I don't know what's going on with my body. POD scan me for abnormalities." POD scans 2B and moves next to me.

"Unit 2B is experiencing a high core temperature, weakened limbs, compromised respiratory function and an elevated hormone level. Hypothesis: the haze in the forest is affecting 2B in a manner called Arousal." My cheeks redden again. "Arousal is a bodily function that initiates when it is time to procreate. In other words, 2B needs to find relief of her symptoms by method of sexual intercourse." I glance at 2B who is now seated on a rock, panting and shaking. I go to walk over to her to console her when I am struck with an unforgiving pain and stiffness. My breathing quickens and my core temperature rises. Shit, now whatever is in the air is affecting me too. "Unit 9S is also becoming afflicted with the same condition. Proposal: 9S and 2B should instigate sexual intercourse to relieve symptoms." I observe my surroundings and see an abandoned cave not too far in the distance. It would make decent shelter. I stumble over to the cave and look inside, I gather some brush and wide leaves to use as a cushion for us to sit and rest on. I make my way over to 2B and help her up, putting her arm around my neck and supporting her waist as I walk the both of us to the cave. Her body was emitting a fluid and it was dripping down her breasts. Her breath was hot and heavy, her arms and legs shaking.

I manage to get 2B into the cave and seated. I command the PODs to go gather materials to start a fire and some water to help clean us up.

"9S, I feel so…. weird." I sigh and take my blindfold off.

"Me too ma'am. I wish I knew what this fog was."

"Nines…..." Surprised I look up at 2B and she's on her hands and knees crawling toward me. My cardiac rhythm speeds up and my stomach clenches with excitement. She called me Nines.

In my stupor of her calling me by that name I didn't realize she had crawled into my lap. Her lips were inches from mine, her blindfold falling off onto the cave floor. Our lips brushed and I felt a primal need in my core. Her breasts pressed up against my chest, they were hot and wet with fluid, her clothes soaked. Her skirt had risen enough to where I could see the top of her thigh, I rested my hand on her hips and felt her stiffen.

"Nines...we should try what the PODs suggested." Dumbfounded I stuttered out an agreement. After all the PODs are usually right about things we aren't fully aware of. This was definitely a new area.

"I-Is it ok if I remove your skirt?" I ask 2B timidly. She nods her head. I slide my hands up and grab the top of the skirt, she assists me by wiggling her hips and standing slightly to help me slide it down. Her white leotard was soaked and clung to her body. There was a feeling of discomfort for me in my lower region. I looked down and my shorts were tightened with a very obvious bulge. I had heard stories of androids becoming aroused before but thought it was a myth. As 2B sat back into my lap I felt the bulge throb hard. I gasped at the feeling and blushed. 2B ground her hips into me, her lips only grazing mine. I couldn't take it anymore, I put my hand on the back of her head and kissed her fully. My lips caressing hers, our tongues sliding lewdly over one another. The taste of her was sweet to my sensors and I felt her back arch in pleasure. We moaned into each other's lips as our tongues danced. 2B slid her gloves off and set them aside, then she took the rest of her body suit off, revealing her breasts to me in their full glory. Her pink nipples were erect and wet. They looked sensitive. I grasped her breasts in my hands and slid my fingers over the nipples, eliciting the most erotic noise that I have ever heard her make.

"Nines! That feels amazing!" She groaned, clawing at my back. She began unbuttoning my shirt and let her hands run across my chest. I stepped away from her and stood up to undress fully from the waist up. My eyes rested on the lower half of her body as she bent over to put her clothes to the side. Her perfect round ass was begging to be touched. I stepped behind her and rested both of my hands on either cheek. She leaned back into my body, my hardened member resting in between was a sight I would never forget. I rubbed and grabbed her ass gently, eliciting tiny gasps and sighs out of her. I had seen this done in records of human intercourse only once, but I thought I would give it a try. I brought my hand up and slapped her ass hard. "Oh!" She said as she began shaking and gasping harder. I brought my hand down again and she moaned. My sensors began to indicate possible over heat so I stepped back and dropped my trousers. My erect member springing free from its confines and the air hitting it making it throb. I grabbed 2B and set her on the ground facing me, her eyes trailing down my body till they stopped on my cock. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips and I could sense her apprehension as well as impatience and excitement. I looked at her drooling pussy and growled under my breath, I had to have her now.

"2B, um…is it ok to proceed?" I ask, awaiting her response.

"Yes Nines, please." Her breathy plead was enough to send my sensors into overdrive as I grabbed her breasts in my hands and let my tongue run over the bud of her nipple. I sucked it into my mouth and listened as she groaned and arched into it. Save that audio file for later. I reached down and stroked my cock, the feeling was unlike anything I had ever felt. It ached and throbbed but also was the best pleasure I had felt. I long to be inside of 2B. I positioned myself at her pussy and rubbed the head of myself on it, her juices adequately lubricating my entry. I bent forward and pressed her lips against mine as I slid into her body slowly. Her walls clenching around me and pulsating. I felt a tightening in my stomach and stopped moving for a second. I sighed in pleasure and looked down at 2B, my penis fully buried within her. She opened her eyes, lust was the only thing I saw in them. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tight as she kissed me again. Slowly I began to move my hips. In and out of her. She let out little gasps and sighs, the cutest noises I will ever come to hear. I slid almost all the way out and slammed back into her hard. She groaned loudly and I felt her walls clench hard and pulsate as she experienced her first orgasm. Her back arched all the way off the floor and her toes curling. "9S! What! I don't-!" I hushed her as I slowly rocked my hips.

"Just enjoy it ma'am." I said softly to her as I brushed her hair back. My pace kicked up and I began fucking her. She writhed under me as she came time after time again. My sensors started alerting me of overheat and fatigue, I ignored it and kept fucking her. I flipped her over onto her hands and knees and took her from behind, admiring the way her ass bounced every time I thrusted. I spanked her and caressed her clitoris as I continued to pound into her. She began screaming and moaning loudly.

"Ah! Nines! I can't—I'm going to cum again!" Her moans and screams of pleasure ignited a fire within me. Whether it was the passion or overheat, I couldn't tell. I began assaulting her pussy harder and harder, I put her into my lap and watched her tits bounce as I fucked her from below. I felt my cock stiffen harder and my stomach clench. I unleashed a flurry of hard thrusts before I felt my visual cortex go out and my body disassociate while I pumped my seed into her body.

"2B! I'm cumming!" Her pussy pulsated and milked me for every drop of fluid in my fatigued body. I stilled within her as I pumped the last of it out. I kissed her lips again and caressed her cheek. "Well that was definitely something new." I said awkwardly as I pulled myself out of her, wincing in both pain, pleasure and lack of contact.

"It was fun." She said as she rolled on her side and watched as my seed ran down her leg. If I hadn't just climaxed I would already be hard again. I glanced out the cave, the haze was still heavy over the forest.

"Looks like we will be here for a while longer." 2B sighed and put her clothes back on, as did I.

"How long till this wears off?" 2B asked.

"Well the PODs said to take shelter for 12 hours. It's been 1 hour so far."

"No, I mean whatever is making me feel this way." I stopped putting on my shirt and looked over at 2B who was still afflicted by whatever the haze was.

"I don't know and it's likely the PODs won't know either. So I advise us to stay here till we know."

"9S?" She called out.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can we do that again?" She smirked in excitement and a hint of embarrassment.

"I think that can be arranged" I say to her playfully as I walk up to her and grab her ass through her skirt. I kiss her neck and listen to her giggle as I rest her on the floor again. The PODs have been gone for a bit, I wonder if they got the materials I asked for. The thought about the PODs was quickly replaced when I felt 2B wrap her arms around me and pull me in for a kiss. This was going to be the best 12 hours of my life.

**Woooooo thank you guys for reading my first NieR Automata story. I have been obsessed with this game and have finished 3 major endings and I think 3 minor. I am stoked to keep going with this game and see what adventures may come. Let me know if a second chapter is in order and I will TRY my best to deliver. **


End file.
